


What We Pretend We Can't See (Cover)

by Cherie_Cherish



Series: H/D e-book Covers [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 04:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11005563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherie_Cherish/pseuds/Cherie_Cherish
Summary: All the pictures are from Google images or Canva's free images. No copyright infringement is intended. Please let me know if you want me to take it down.





	What We Pretend We Can't See (Cover)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gyzym](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyzym/gifts).
  * Inspired by [What We Pretend We Can't See](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9794657) by [gyzym](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyzym/pseuds/gyzym). 



> All the pictures are from Google images or Canva's free images. No copyright infringement is intended. Please let me know if you want me to take it down.

**Author's Note:**

> This is Sir John Soane's Museum. I think the front is quite like 12 Grimmauld Place and it's truly a museum, so I chose it for the cover. Hope you'll like it.


End file.
